kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 41
A True Wish; Part 2 is the 41st chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Shortly after regaining his consciousness, Raisin asks Henriette about her hatred of dogs. Clarifying that she actually loves dogs, she recounts about Alfred, Charlotte's favorite dog Automaton. Raishin realizes that this must be the mishap that led to the downfall of the Belew family. Crying, Henriette blames herself, and confesses her jealousy and hatred towards Charlotte throughout the years. She is desperate to die but Raishin persuades her otherwise. Instead he repeatedly demands for her true wish. Finally, she admits she wants Charlotte to be saved, bringing a determined smile on Raishin's face as he leaves the room. Summary Bandaged and lying in a hospital bed, Raishin Akabane asks Henriette Belew about her hatred of dogs. Henriette explains that she actually loves dogs, but became afraid of them due to a terrible mishap. Years ago, when Charlotte Belew was away at boarding school, she assigned Henriette to take care of her favourite pet Automaton, Alfred. However, the canine Automaton bit a boy, of prestigious status, who had been earlier invited to the Belew mansion. As a result, the Belew Count received a severe reprimand by the royal family, and the Belew family suffered from then on. Recalling the incident, Henriette bursts into tears and blames herself, believing that if she had controlled Alfred better, the Belew family would not have suffered. She apologizes to Raishin for his injuries and troubles to help, but Raishin says it was Loki who saved her instead. He adds on that the problem is not settled, as she and Charlotte still need to be saved from this dire situation. However, Henriette claims that in a couple of hours, it will no longer matter because they will be disposed of, if Charlotte fails to kill Headmaster Edward Rutherford before dawn. Stunned to learn of this, Raishin jumps out of bed despite his injuries, and yells for Yaya. Desperate, Henriette begs Raishin to kill her, as she believes her death will allow for Charlotte's life to be spared. Speaking of her hatred towards Charlotte, Henriette admits being jealous, and even blames the downfall of the Belew family onto her too. She is thus convinced she is underhanded and that her death is well deserved. Angered at the girl's self-hatred and desire to die, Raishin persuades her that she is wrong as jealousy is a common emotion amongst people, and demands for her true wish repeatedly. Finally unable to bear her hatred or desire to die, Henriette recalls her happier childhood with Charlotte, and confesses all she wants is to save Charlotte. Pleased with her wish, Raishin smiles and leaves the room as Henriette continues to cry. In the middle of the night, Yaya sits on a bench, looking glum. Now dressed up in his school uniform, Raishin walks out of the medical room, and asks Yaya if she is okay. She apologizes for failing to protect him. Gently stroking her face, Raishin says he failed to do anything while she got hurt, and thus asks for her forgiveness for making her go through pain. Smiling with tears in her eyes, Yaya is about to say she is happy to be by his side, when they are interrupted by Frey, who asks Raishin if he is going to leave, and he answers affirmatively. After Frey assures him that she will look after Henriette, Raishin asks her for a favor, that is to borrow one of her dogs. Frey glances at her sleeping dogs; hugging Rabbi, she becomes paranoid and checks that he will not resort to bestiality, to which he annoyingly confirms he has no such intentions. Now with Frey's dog, Raishin and Yaya run around the school grounds, as they discuss about Charlotte heading to the Headmaster's location. Just then, they are shocked to see Shoko Karyusai standing in their path, and Yaya becomes increasingly scared. Reprimanding Raishin for being foolish, Shoko tells him he has two options: to return to bed and not continue with his mission, or to be put to sleep by her. Raishin defiantly rejects both options, infuriating Shoko as she comments how ridiculous it is for a dog to forget its master. She orders Yaya to return to her, but the latter hesitates, prompting her to angrily shout for the doll to obey. Yaya trembles with fear, and begs for forgiveness as she tearfully admits she wants to help Raishin. Shoko then walks up to Raishin and slaps him on the face, before commenting she never wants to see his face again. As she leaves, Yaya explains Shoko is usually someone with a cold personality, and would not have made such an action if she did not care for the person. Rubbing his slapped cheek, Raishin replies he knows Shoko cares a lot for him. Now sporting a huge grin on his face, he feels better, and explains now that Shoko has scolded him, it means he can cut loose and do as he pleases. Yaya understands his point, and happily agrees with him to settle this matter before dawn. As they run off to their destination, Yaya quietly reflects how she will do anything for him, even making the impossible possible, and ultimately becoming his strength, sword and shield. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Henriette Belew #Alfred (flashback) #Charlotte Belew (flashback) #Yaya #Frey #Rabbi #Shoko Karyusai Navigation Category:Chapters